listfandomcom-20200216-history
List of portable computer games
This is a list of computer games that do not require any kind of formal "installation" onto a computer's permanent storage device to be executed, and can be stored on a removable storage such as a USB flash drive and used on multiple computers. See also portable applications. Action * Liero Xtreme - Unofficial sequel to the original Liero DOS based game. The game can be directly downloaded to portable media. Adventure * Battle for Wesnoth - A turn-based strategy game where the objective is to gather and train new recruits into specialied and skilled warriors in order to eventually regain the throne of Wesnoth. * Cave Story (Doukutsu Monogatari) - A Japanese freeware PC side-scrolling platformer game developed by StudioPixel. It has been translated into English by Aeon Genesis Translations and will have an official translation script published sometime in the near future. * Crimson Fields - An open-source, tactical game based on the popular game Battle Isle where the player decides where and when to send their units in support of a variety of mission objectives. * Knytt Stories - A 2D ambient platformer game, spiritual sequel to the game Knytt. * Head Over Heels * Transcendence - As pilot, the player flies throughout the galaxy encountering pirates, outlaws, and slaves, strange alien lifeforms, and other creatures that mean the player well or ill. The game plays similarly to the action adventure game NetHack and is largely based on it. * Vega Strike - A 3D futuristic space based game the player, a merchant, travels across a dynamic galaxy trying to make the most profit possible given certain limitations. Board games * Othello - Electronic version of the strategic board game. * Go - Chinese/Japanese board game. Portable 9x9 freeware version http://www.smart-games.com/igowin.html Card games * Uno - PC version of the card game where the player can play against 1-3 computer players. * PokerTH - Open source Texas hold 'em simulator for Microsoft Windows, Mac OS X, and Linux. Shooters * AssaultCube - A total conversion of Cube set in a more realistic environment * Cube - Single and multi-player shooter which includes over 100 detailed original maps, level editing functionality, and various other items and features. * D-Day: Normandy - 3D multiplayer online shooting game based on Quake II. * Nexuiz - 3D shooter using the DarkPlaces and Quake engine, which can being used as both a first person and multiplayer shooter and includes some impressive graphic backgrounds. *Doom - 3D Shooter developed in 1993 by id Software. Note that most 3rd-party Doom add-ons and enhancements (such as Skulltag) are also portable. *Quake 3 - A game developed by ID software released in 1999, is known to play directly from the compact disk. *Quake 2 * OpenArena - open source Quake III arena clone along the lines of Cube and Nexuiz, although not nearly as far along in development. * Sauerbraten - single and multi-player shooter which includes over 100 detailed original maps, level editing functionality, and various other items and features. * Serious Sam 1st and 2nd Encounter single and multi-player 3d-shooter can be played without installation fluently after copying to local hard-drive * Soldat 2D shooter. Created by Michał Marcinkowski in 2002. Has both singleplayer and multiplayer modes. Shareware, but can be played both on and offline without purchasing. * Starsiege: Tribes Can easily be turned into a portable application by the user. * System Shock Portable - A filesize-reduced version of System Shock designed to run from a portable storage device. It is the CD version of the game with redundant data eliminated and has been pre-patched for XP compatibility and enhanced usability. Non-English users may download an additional Language Pack for their needs. * Tremulous - As part of one of two races (either human or alien) the player works with their other team members to attack and destroy the other team along with their means to respawn in this 3D game. * War§ow - 3D game based on Qfusion with cartoon-like visuals and various player modes * XEvil - XEvil is a third person 2-D side scrolling game. The game is based on moving through randomly generated levels that force the player to attack enemies with one of several randomly chosen characters. * X Operations - 3D shooter where the player is a special operative sent on over 33 missions. Puzzle * Neverball - Game where the player rolls a ball through an obstacle course before the time runs out. Role playing Racing * GeneRally - Customizable racing game where the player races 2D cars with from 1 to 6 players using various tracks and settings Simulation * Racer - Customizable where cars and tracks can be easily and realistically created. Sports * SkiFree * Air Hockey 3D - Air Hockey 3D is a fast-paced and easy-to-learn air hockey simulation. More here Strategy * Falcon's Eye * Freeciv - Just copy the program's folder, everything needed to run is in there. * Master of Orion 2 * OpenTTD * Paradox Interactive strategy games - A series of interrelated grand strategy games including Crusader Kings, Europa Universalis, Victoria, and Hearts of Iron. The install directories can all be moved onto a portable device or other hard drive without any problem in running the game. Registry data is only used when patching or upgrading the software. * Space Empires IV - Just copy the program's folder. See also * List of portable software Category:PC games Category:Portable software Portable computer games